


A Shining Star

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Here There Be Dragons [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aayla loves her Commander, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bly loves his General, Clones are dragon shape shifters, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, She also adores her troopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Aayla, Bly and some quiet moments.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Here There Be Dragons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902607
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	A Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to RogueLadyVader for being my Blyla expert and beta for this one!

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Bly was hardly _soft_ in dragon form, but that didn’t stop Aayla from enjoying cuddling up to him. The clones ran warm even in human form, but they were practically walking furnaces as dragons. On a cold or damp night, curling up with Bly was an excellent way to warm up and take comfort. Knowing how much happiness it brought him too, no matter what form he was in, she didn’t feel guilty in the slightest for availing herself of that comfort whenever possible.

Her Commander was still his dragon self after taking his turn on patrol as he settled down next to her and surveyed their men. 

When he turned his head to face her, she pressed their foreheads together. “Everyone is enjoying their rest after a long battle,” she said gently.

Bly pulled away after a long moment and slowly let his gaze rove over their men once more. Gradually he relaxed. The droids had all been destroyed. His men were on patrol. They were as safe as they ever could be during a war. He shrank down into a smaller form before resting his head on her lap. 

Aayla smiled.

He let out a contented sound as she slowly stroked up and down his back. She could feel him practically melting as she did so. It was possible to lull him all the way to sleep this way, something she had gleefully discovered by complete accident. Bly trusted her utterly and had no problem letting his guard down enough to relax under her touch. If they were in her quarters on their ship, he’d let her do it. Here, he would just let her help him relax.

“You fought so hard today,” she told him. “You deserve some rest too.”

Bly nuzzled at her stomach and settled more firmly against her. 

Five minutes later, Aayla had to stifle a giggle when she felt the approach of a number of her men. She looked up and was faced with nine small dragons from Talon squad looking at her with pleading eyes. She nodded. 

Bly huffed in irritation, which made her look down. Another dragon had crowded against him. The markings indicated it was Galle, which would explain the _fond_ irritation from Bly. He’d deny it, but the lieutenant was one of his favorites. 

It was to be one of those nights then, she realized. Talon squad settling in along her left leg and Bly letting Galle tuck in against him seemed to be the signal to others that it was ok to come close. There were worse ways to sleep than to be surrounded by cuddly, but fiercely protective dragons, Aayla thought. 

Talon squad wasn’t always interested in being close to her, but she wasn’t about to refuse it. They were very tactile, the clones. Mainly with each other, but also with the Jedi they had accepted as _theirs._ She was honored that they liked and trusted her enough that she was among that number. Allowing them that closeness and connection when they wished it didn’t so much as _inconvenience_ her and if she was totally honest, it calmed her. She saw no reason not to do it.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

The next evening, safely back on their Star Destroyer, Bly slipped into her quarters after his shift with two latemeal trays in hand.

“Always so thoughtful,” Aayla said with a smile.

It didn’t take long for it to become clear that he had something on his mind. 

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

Bly sighed.

“You can tell them no,” he pointed out. “The men. If you don’t want them to surround you like that.”

He sounded very concerned.

Aayla was surprised. Of course, she knew that. Had she done something to make her beloved commander think she didn’t? 

“And should it happen, I won’t hesitate to do so,” she assured. “I don’t mind it, truly. They are respectful of my space and privacy on the ship. When we are all together, I like being included that way. It's…very sweet. And the happiness and contentment that just _radiates_ from all you when you’re in dragon form and huddled close…its soothing to me. The Force is so full of darkness and pain with this war. It’s nice to be able to bask in the good, when I have the chance.”

Bly didn’t really know how to respond to that.

“Is it really that bad? For all the Jedi?” he asked, concerned. If so, he needed to make sure his brothers were properly aware. The Jedi so rarely admitted to their own needs. He knew he wasn’t the only commander irritated by that.

Aayla sighed heavily. 

“The darkness is, yes. The Force is so clouded with it now. The pain varies, depending on how much those around us have been suffering,” she explained. “And with the war, there is a lot of suffering.”

Bly’s heart ached. The Jedi wanted nothing more than to _help_ people. The good ones anyway. They shouldn’t have to suffer this. The clones were _made_ for war, but the Jedi weren’t. 

“How can I help?” he asked.

Aayla took his hand in hers and squeezed. “You don’t have to try to carry my burdens for me.”

“I love you. I’m pretty sure that means I’m supposed to try to help, if I can,” he countered.

The smile she gave him was beautiful.

“I love you too. And you just being you helps me plenty,” she assured. 

It didn’t feel like enough, but if it was all she asked, he would do it.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Bly had to be careful of her lekku, especially in sleep. It didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Aayla when she burrowed into his chest.

“You’re always so warm,” came her muffled voice.

Bly laughed.

“You’d be warmer if you wore blacks and armor,” he pointed out.

The argument was well worn between them.

“Interferes too much with my movement,” was the familiar reply.

“You would be setting a good example for the Padawan Commanders!” he tried.

“That’s what the Council is for,” she countered.

With another laugh, Bly pressed their foreheads together.

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to keep you warm myself.”

“That sounds like an _excellent_ plan, Commander.”

“Glad you think so, General.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Bly spent most of the following day draped across Aayla’s shoulders. When she meditated, he curled up on the cushion she had gotten for him and napped. 

“Feeling you relaxed and sleepy is soothing,” she had explained, not long after they first came together. 

He woke when she scooped him up and into her arms. Aayla pressed their foreheads together.

“We have two days until we’re back on Coruscant. I think the paperwork can wait until tomorrow. I think a quiet night would do us both good.”

A little wiggle from him was enough to tell her to set him down. In a blink, Bly was human form again. He pulled her close and kissed her softly.

“I think that sounds great.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW


End file.
